ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The King of Sand
The King of Sand is the 3rd episode of season 6 of Alien of the Week. Story The episode begins in the studio. Everything's dark. The Light's come on. Dan and Jimmy walk into the studio each from their own side, Jimmy from the left and Dan from the right. The two stop in the middle and turn to the camera. Dan Black: Welcome back to Alien of the Week! Jimmy Jones: The Weakly show where you get to pick an alien and we bring him on the show for an interview. Dan Black: We are aware that the show is late by one day. We had some unexpected complications regarding our guest of the day, but all's well now. Jimmy Jones: Without further ado, Let's welcome the prince of the undead, some might even call him the king of Egypt- Dan Black: Jim, the king of Egypt is called a Pharoh. Jimmy Jones: Who even cares? Anyway, Let's welcome Snare-oh! The crowd cheers and applauds as Snare-oh walks on stage. Dan Black gestures for him to sit on the couch on the right, while both hosts take a seat on the left couch. Dan Black: Welcome to the show, Snare-oh! Snare-oh: Thanks for having me. Dan Black: It's your second time on the show, am I Right? Snare-oh: Indeed, but there was a multitude of complications with my first time. Jimmy Jones: It's not like there weren't any this time around. Snare-oh: Yes, I'm true- Dan Black: Let's not focus on that. How are you feeling today? Jimmy Jones (Rolls eyes): Oh great, this again. Snare-oh: Pretty good. A bit tired. Could go for a nap if I'm being honest. Snare-oh and Dan both smile. Jimmy Jones: What, you didn't get enough sleep in the coffin? Snare-Oh: Actually, Mummies sleep in a sarcophagus. And for your information, I haven't been sleeping. Dan Black: I'm sorry for my partner's rudeness. Snare-oh: Is ok. Dan Black (To Jimmy): You're an Alien Tech expert, you should know these things. Jimmy Jones: I'm taking a break. Jimmy gets up from the sofa and leaves. Dan Black (Looking at the camera): We'll be back after these messages? Static. The episode continues, it's just Dan and Snare-oh in the studio. Dan Black: So Snare-oh, Tell me, how does it feel to not have to work on the show anymore. Snare-oh: It's rather sad. I mean I never really had a big part at any point in time, but I still miss it. Dan Black: What do you miss the most in that case? Snare-oh: Probably all the people involved. Dan Black: Okay, you tell everyone what you are and where you're from? Snare-Oh: Well, I'm a Thep Khufan from the planet Anur Khufos in the Anur System. Some might know me as Benmummy. Dan Black: Since you mentioned your old name, could you tell us a little bit more about the name change? Snare-oh: Well when the 4th series came around, the name Benmummy didn't really go with a 16-year-old Ben. I mean Benmummy was never my real name, but that's what they called me. I had nothing against it. In a way, for me, it was what I needed to be recognized. I wasn't just one of those Benaliens. Dan Black: But in a sense that was what made you three special, it was easy to remember. Don't you think that with a new name, you could have just disappeared in the mass? Snare-oh: I get what you're saying. If everyone different, then is anyone really different? I choose to believe that yes, someone is still different in such a scenario. Dan Black: I think it's time we move on. What are your thought son the reboot? I swear we ask this question to everyone who comes here. Snare-oh: Understandable. Personally, I like the reboot. While I might not be in it, it's still great to see the franchise continue, even if it is in this way. Dan Black: What do you mean "in this way."? Snare-oh: I'm an alien from the original series. It's a little bit hard to watch the reboot just because of how different it is from what the original series was. Dan Black: Would you like to be, or rather would you like for a Thep Khufan to appear in the reboot. Snare-oh: Me personally? no. Another Thep Khufan, yes. Why not. As long as they don't call him Benmummy, it's all right. Dan Black: Once again returning to the names. Do you think that the reboot should have renamed their aliens? Like Heatblast at XLR8. Snare-oh: No. Definitely no. In doing so, they would have lost their connection with the old fan, even if that connection was very very small. Suddenly Jimmy walks into the studio and sits back down on the sofa right next to Dan. Jimmy Jones; Well it was nice having you, but it appears we're out of time. Snare-oh: I guess we were talking for a while. Jimmy Jones: Let's give a big thanks to our guest - Snare-Oh! The crowd cheers and applauds. Dan Black: That's it for this week's episode. Be sure to vote for next week's alien on our Homepage. The theme for next week is Non-Canon aliens, which guarantees a fresh face on the show. Jimmy Jones: We're your hosts -Dan Black and Jimmy Jones. And this was Alien of the Week. Dan Black: See you all next Week! The lights switch off wrapping the studio in complete darkness. THE END Characters Hosts *Jimmy Jones *Dan Black Guests *Snare-oh Trivia *The Original name of the episode was King of Egypt Category:Episodes Category:Alien of the Week Category:Alien of the Week Season 6 Category:Reo 54